Sombra/Quotes
Spawning First spawn *''"Everything can be hacked, and everyone."'' Mid-Game Swap * "Sombra online." Respawning * “''Didn’t see that coming.” * “''Reboot and try again.” * “''We all'' make mistakes.” * * * * * * Using abilities Hack * "Initiating the hack." * "Let’s get started." * "Don't mind me." * Thermoptic Camo Uncloaking: * "Here I am." * "Looking for me?" * "Been here all along." * "Hey there." * "Missed me?" * "Gotcha." * " " * " " * * Translocator Tossing: * "Be right back!" * "Beacon in place." * "Always leave yourself a back door." * "I might need this later." * " " Teleporting: * "Translocating." * "See you later!" * "Cheers, love! chuckles" * "I'm outta here." EMP *''" "'' (Self/Hostile) *''"EMP activated!"'' (Friendly) Kills * * * * "Lighten up." * "Down for the count." * "Back off." * "I'm not serious." * "Tch... Amateur hour." * * * * * "I know what I'm doing." * * * Melee Kill * "I know kung fu." * "Down for the count!" Killing Reaper * "Uh...sorry Gabe." Killing Tracer * "Cheers, love. chuckles" Watching someone get a kill *''"That must be some reason I keep you around."'' *''"I knew you were good for something."'' Pre-Game Lines *''"So many targets, so little time."'' *''"Hmm.. looks like I have time to do some research."'' *''"I'm guessing there's no chance we can take care of this quietly, is there?"'' * On Dorado *''"LumériCo... chuckles"'' *''"Back home... I should go drop by the bakery."'' On Temple of Anubis *''"I'm going to find a way through Helix's firewalls."'' On Volskaya Industries *''"I wonder how my friend is doing..."'' On Watchpoint: Gibraltar *''"I don't even need to hack my way into here anymore..."'' Pre-Game conversations With D.Va D.Va: Ooh I can't stand you hackers! You give those of us with skill a bad name! Sombra: You know that isn't the kind of hacking I do, right? With Genji Sombra: You wouldn't believe what I learned about you, Sparrow. Genji: I am at peace with who I was. Your threat does not concern me. With McCree Sombra: Pleasure working with you, McCree. If that is your real name. McCree: Don't know what'cha heard. My name's not Joel. Best remember that. With Reaper Reaper: Try to stick to the plan, Sombra. Sombra: Someone has to be ready when all your careful planning doesn't pan out. Sombra: What's the plan today, Gabe? You don't mind if I call you Gabe, do you? Reaper: ...Stick to the mission. With Tracer Tracer: Don't think I don't recognize that device of yours. I know you stole it. Sombra: What can I say? A girl just has to have the latest tech. Sombra: ''Sometimes I feel a little sick after using my translocator. I'm sure you know what I mean Tracer.'' Tracer: Won't be a problem if you'd just disappear forever. With Widowmaker Sombra: Ah, my favorite spider. I wonder what sort of web you're spinning now. Widowmaker: It'd be a shame if something happened to you on our next mission. A real pity. With Zarya Sombra: Your friend, Katya Volskaya, what will you say when you learn the truth? Zarya: She's a hero to all Russians. I do not care what you have to say. Uncategorized *''"Boop!"'' Category:Quotes